The Bells of New York City
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: The Anderson-Berry Family is headed to New York City with Blaine and Rachel's best friends Kurt and Jeff along for the ride. Rated T for some language and...who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people. This is my second attempt at Anderberry and I write, not only for you, dear anonymous readers, but for this really cool, intensely pretty roommate of mine who is enamored with the idea of Blaine and Rachel being siblings. This was a LOT of fun to write and I hope you like it! Please review. kthaxbi! **

**LJ out**

* * *

><p>Bells of New York City<p>

Chapter 1

"Daddy can you not control your heathen son and his…friend." Rachel Berry pleaded, casting her brother and his friend Jeff a disgusted look as they carried on a loud conversation about whether or not the pretty blonde TSA officer would frisk them.

"Dude, you don't even like chicks. What difference does it make to _you_ who does the frisking?" Jeff said, waggling his eyebrows at the other boy.

He grinned and said, "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate the female form. Besides my other option is Shrek over there." Blaine gestured to the head of the security line where there where people where being checked.

Standing alongside the blonde was a tall, broad, hirsute gentleman who was truly unfortunate looking.

Kurt, who had been watching this exchange with amusement, chose that moment to pipe up. "If they do frisk you, it's the only action either one of you are going to get, so I suggest you seize the opportunity." He said, making Rachel drop her scowl and laugh.

"He's right you know. I think the big one is giving you the eye already, Jeff."

In front of them in line, Rachel and Blaine's fathers were struggling to keep a straight face as they turned around. Theo cleared his throat and four pairs of eyes turned to face him.

"We are taking you guys on this trip to celebrate Blaine and Rachel's respective wins at regionals, but if the four of you can't get along and maintain a vague sense of decorum we will spend every day of this trip going to museums. And every night Marcus and I will go out to clubs and leave your underage behinds at the hotel. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Berry."

"Yes Daddy." They chorused, looking properly chastened.

"Good." Theo said with a smile, "Now let's just get through this godforsaken line and get on our way to New York!"

The rest of the group agreed enthusiastically. And in another forty-five minutes they were seated on the plane.

After much arguing over seating arrangements, Rachel ended up sitting with her arms crossed—her face set in a pout—next to Jeff, while Blaine and Kurt—equally unhappy—sat behind them.

Marcus spoke up from behind Blaine, "Rachel, stop pouting. If Jeff and Blaine had sat next to one another they probably would have brought the plane down and you know it."

"Hey!" Jeff and Blaine shouted, turning to face the older man.

"It's true. Rachel told me you broke the stair rail at Dalton last year." Kurt said, elbowing Blaine in the side.

"That was a total frame job," he said defensively. "They never proved that was us."

There was laughter all around at this. And Kurt, who had a feeling he would end up being the mediator of family tensions this week, smiled and leaned back in his seat, hoping he would be able to relax with Rachel's gorgeous brother sitting inches from him the whole flight.

* * *

><p>"Kurt." A voice said softly.<p>

It was a nice voice, thought Kurt through his sleep induced haze, deep and masculine.

"Kurt, we're about to land."

"Wassdat?" Kurt murmured.

"We're landing, dude. Wake up." Blaine said with a devastating smile. Confident that Kurt was totally awake, he set about waking his sister. "Oi, Ray! He shouted, kicking the seat in front of him. "Wake up or we're leaving you on the plane!"

"Blaine Anderson, I swear to God, if you don't stop kicking that seat I am going to cut all your bow ties in half!" Rachel shrieked, turning and gripping Blaine's ankle painfully.

"Ouch, damn Ray, retract your claws. I was only kidding."

"Kids, enough." Marcus and Theo said in unison.

"Oh, my God, we're in New York!" Kurt cried as he looked out the window and everyone else followed his gaze to the top of the Empire State Building that was barely visible from the plane window.

Rachel smiled, they had made it. New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter! This is going to be a short fic, maybe 5 or 6 chapters. this next one is quite a bit longer than the last one. Enjoy and review!**

The Bells of New York City

Chapter 2

With much excited chatter the Anderson-Berrys and company began taking their carry-on bags from the overhead compartments and filed out of the plane to stand on the tarmac, which Rachel and Kurt insisted on taking a picture of because it was the first time on NYC soil and after a good 45 minutes, during which Marcus argued with the woman at the taxi service because the SUV they had hired wasn't available yet, they were on the way to their hotel. In the car, Marcus and Theo gave up trying to keep the kids separated in favor of having a seat to themselves. Theo smiled and slid his hand into his husband's.

"Thanks for dealing with the taxi service." He said softly.

Marcus grinned, "If I had let you do it we would have had to walk to the hotel." He replied, giving his lover's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Theo's distaste for confrontation with people in the service industry was a long standing joke between them and they spent several minutes lost in shared memories before Rachel's harpy-like screech broke the spell.

"Jeff, that hurts and you're MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

The couple turned around to find that Blaine's best friend, Jeff Sterling, had their oldest child in a headlock as he attempted to give her what appeared to be a nuggie while Blaine blocked Kurt from helping her. Theo sighed, steeling himself.

"Jeff, please release my daughter." He said calmly "Rachel stop screaming, we are in a car not a theater."

Theo never had to raise his voice to get his point across to anyone. The four teenagers adjusted themselves until they were facing the front of the car and began to talk to each other civilly almost instantly.

After what seemed like an eternity in New York traffic, they arrived at the posh hotel. The lobby was vast with a fountain in the center and the bellhops' polished shoes clicked on the marble floors.

While Blaine and Rachel's dads went to check in, the four teenagers hung back and began to just observe the splendor.

"Dude, look at the chandelier!" Jeff exclaimed. "Fifty bucks if you swing from it."

"Absolutely not. I might be adventurous, but I don't have a death wish. That banister on the other hand…" Blaine trailed off, shooting Jeff.

The tall blonde boy, who had been reading Blaine's mind from the day they met, had no trouble finishing his thought. "Made for sliding."

Hearing this exchange, Rachel and Kurt looked up from their debate as to whether the woman sitting in the lobby was wearing Dolce or Jimmy Choos on her slender feet to glare at the pair.

"If either one of you does anything to screw up my seeing Wicked, I will die your hair purple in your sleep." Kurt said. His trademark deadpan delivery stunning the younger boys for several seconds.

Seeming to recover, Jeff opened his mouth to offer up a snappy retort, but Kurt cut him off. "Actually, Sterling, I think I'll just shave all yours off. Eyebrows too."

Jeff let out a horrified squeak that would have lost him serious bro points if anyone on the lacrosse team had heard it, and ran his hand to smooth his shaggy blonde mane.

"Shhh, baby he didn't mean it." He murmured.

After a pause in which no one was sure if he was kidding, Jeff grinned and then the four of them burst in to a fit of loud laughter that echoed in the cavernous room.

At that moment, the two older men came toward them, waving the key cards for the large suite that awaited them upstairs.

"Dad." Blaine said as they entered the room. A stunned expression on his face "This is nicer than our house."

All of them were looking around in awe at the hotel room, all though the word room was inadequate. First of all it wasn't a single room but five. Two bedrooms, a sitting area, a small kitchen and an immense bathroom made up what would be their living quarters for this week.

All of them, Theo and Marcus included, had fun exploring. Each bedroom had a huge king sized bed with sheets that had to have an off-the-charts thread count, the chairs and long table in the sitting area where plush and of an elegant design, but the bathroom was their favorite.

The shower had about 17 different settings, and Kurt couldn't resist mentioning that it reminded him of the bath in the prefect's washroom from Harry Potter which earned him a shocked expression from Blaine.

Once the suite had been thoroughly surveyed, they unpacked their things. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine fussed with their clothes so that they were hung or folded just right while Jeff merely threw all his into a drawer.

By the time they were settled in, it was nearly dark and Marcus and Theo called the kids into the sitting area.

"Now, I want you all to listen very carefully to what Marcus and I are about to say." Theo said, a serious expression. "We have decided that we are going to let you go out on your own this evening."

There was a great commotion of cheers that Marcus silenced with an outstretched hand. "Don't get too excited there are some rules." He said, holding up a finger for each one as he named them. "Number one: you will go where we tell you and _only_ where we tell you. Number two: you will be back at a prearranged time and if you can't make it for whatever reason you are to call."

"And number three," Theo cut in, "You will behave yourself in a manner that is befitting of four responsible young adults at all times while out of our sight."

"Of course, Daddy." Rachel said affectionately.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked, ever the bottom line seeker.

"Tonight the four of you will be attending Mainstream. It's a club for people under 21."

The room once again erupted into cheers. Telling a group of teenagers who spent most of their time striving to be the center of attention to a dance club was like inviting a small child to run amuck in a toy store.

And after a flurry of activity while they all got ready, distributing of funds for the cover charge, and repeated reminders to be careful because this wasn't Lima, the group was packed into a cab and on their way to their evening.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Theo grabbed his husband around the middle and pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

When they came up for air, Marcus smirked. "Mr. Berry, you should at least buy me dinner first." He admonished playfully.

"Deal." said Theo and began to pull Marcus out the door, both of them laughing.

"Oh my God, I have got to text Mercedes and Tina; they are going to be so jealous." said Kurt, as they pulled up to the club entrance.

"Picture!" Rachel said holding her camera out until the four of them had crowded into the viewfinder and snapped a photo. This was a mark of how the rest of the night would go it turned out.

When they weren't dancing for all they were worth Rachel had her camera out. "I am preserving memories!" she would insist when they protested.

Toward the end of the evening, Blaine abandoned Kurt and Jeff on the dance floor to join his sister on one of the plush couches that surrounded it.

"Having fun?" he asked when he caught his breath, nudging Rachel's shoulder as he did so.

"The time of my life," she replied with a big smile. "I do wish that Finn where here but, he wouldn't find most of this stuff interesting anyway." She said, shrugging off her boyfriend's absence, although he could tell she really did wish that he were here. She had texted him as soon as they had gotten off the plane.

"Well on the bright side, when you get back, the two of you can have some great reunion sex." Blaine quipped, his smile devilish.

Rachel swatted him on the arm. "I think that Sterling boy is a bad influence on you. You used to be as pure as the driven snow and now all you ever talk about is sex." She scolded. "Besides, Finn and I haven't reached that milestone in our relationship, thank you very much."

Blaine laughed. For someone so outgoing, his sister was kind of a prude. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to check the text.

"That was Daddy. Thirty minute warning." He said. "We had better round up the troops. Where did they get to anyway?"

The siblings started looking around for their friends. Soon the crowd parted to reveal Kurt dancing with a handsome Asian boy with purple tipped hair and Blaine's brain short-circuited. Man that kid could move. He shook his head to clear it quickly though. "Your sister's best friend." he reminded himself.

He finally spotted Jeff a few feet away and laughed. The tall blonde boy was attempting to teach a group of girls how to tango on the fringes of the crowd. He had them all laughing because he had folded a flyer from the wall into a paper rose and was dancing flamboyantly with it clenched in his teeth.

" I'll get Kurt. You are on your own with pulling Jeff away from his fan club." Rachel declared.

"I get no help at all?" Blaine asked with an exasperated expression. Jeff was notoriously difficult to convince it was time to leave.

"He's _your_ friend. A fact which still puzzles me to this day." Rachel shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you like him and you know it. Remember when Grandpa Berry had his heart attack when we were little and he pulled your hair because he said he'd rather you be mad at him than cry? And he was only 12 then"

Rachel smiled a little at the memory. "Yeah…okay fine, I'll help."

"That's better."

In another ten minutes they were in the cab on the way back to the hotel. Rachel called their dads who met them in the lobby. None of them expected to get any sleep because of all the excitement but within an hour or so, everyone in the suite was fast asleep. Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, and Jeff all piled up on one bed and Marcus and Theo in the other.

Everyone rose late the next morning and talked of nothing but the events of the day ahead at brunch. They spent the entire afternoon just sightseeing and shopping.

When they reached the top of the Empire State Building, Rachel turned to Blaine. "Look Blaine, you don't have to look up at anyone from here!"

"You're an inch and a half shorter than me, Ray." He pointed out with a look of annoyance.

"Not in these heels I'm not." she said popping her foot up to display her tiny kitten heels.

Blaine, who had always been faster than his sister, snatched her shoe off her foot and threatened to throw it over the side of the building. After calmly pointing out that this would kill someone and that he wouldn't get to go to the Yankee's game on Saturday if he committed involuntary manslaughter, Kurt plucked the shoe out of Blaine's grasp and handed it to Rachel.

After that, they went back to the hotel to change for the show. The volume of their voices increased as the time got closer. Even Jeff, who wasn't as into musical theater as the rest, was in a blusterous mood. Kurt and the Anderson-Berrys had something of a penchant for infectious moods.

After a quick dinner at a nearby restaurant and more traffic, all the occupants of the car seemed to take a collective breath as they pulled in front of the theater where they would be seeing an actual Broadway show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3. I little short but I will try to make up for it with the 4th chapter. Keep in mind this particular story is drawing to a close but I have a couple of drabbles in the works. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review!**

The Bells of New York City

Chapter 3

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other and let out a high pitched squeal. They gripped each other's hand tightly. Blaine and Jeff rolled their eyes, although under his sarcasm you could tell that Blaine was just as excited.

"Do you think Jackie has her makeup on yet?" asked Rachel out loud. "Oh my god I can't believe we are here!" The last was said so fast it sounded like one word as the black SUV pulled up to the theater entrance and stopped.

All four kids piled out of the car like it was on fire while Marcus and Theo got out in a much more dignified manner. After presenting their tickets to the waiting attendant, they were ushered to their seats. Kurt and Rachel kept up a steady stream of chatter until the curtain rose, their excitement so infectious that the other two boys couldn't help but join in.

When the map of Oz lifted and the opening notes of No One Morns the Wicked began to play, Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's leg, an instinctive gesture to silence the other boy. But once he realized what had happened, they looked at each other and blushed.

Soon enough, Glinda took the stage and not a word was spoken between the group as they sat enraptured by the performance. During intermission they simply stared at the stage in disbelief for several seconds before both pairs of friend turned to each other and began talking again.

"I swear if you tell anyone at Dalton that I was acting like a fangirl at a Wicked performance I will replace your gel with lube." Jeff declared, a teasing light in his eyes as he looked at his friend.

Blaine smiled.

"Whatever dude. You're in Glee club. Everyone knows you are a theater dork already. Embrace it."

Jeff elbowed the other boy playfully.

"Kurt, when we move here we really should attend as many shows as we can. It's important to keep up with the forefront of our craft." Rachel said primly.

Kurt had heard that tone before and he knew what it meant. "And by that you mean we need to know what the competition is doing." He said with a smirk.

"Of course." The tiny brunette replied matching Kurt's smile.

He and Rachel slid their palms along one another's and wiggled their fingers.

A few minutes later silence reigned again as the second half of the performance began. It was only broken by the occasional giggle or sniff from the group in the 5th row. When it was over they filed out of the theater in high spirits. All talked loudly about their favorite parts of the show, including Jeff, despite his insistence that he didn't want to go in the first place.

That night they decided on a different sleeping arrangement as they had awakened in a big heap in the center of the bed last time. Marcus asked for a roll away bed and Jeff and Blaine slept in the sitting room. Kurt and Rachel took the bed with plans to switch the next night.

Once everyone was settled, as they did on most nights with they spent the night with one another, the two sets of friends began to have sleepy rambling conversations with each other

"Kurt. Are you still awake?" Rachel asked timidly

"I am now." He replied sardonically, "What is it?"

"I miss Finn." She said softly, turning to look at her best friend.

"I know you do. But we are in New York City having the time of our lives and we are going to be home in a couple of days and then you two can snog until you pass out if you want."

"I know. I just miss him. He misses me too. He said so."

"Mmhhm" Kurt mumbled.

Within a few seconds they were both asleep.

Blaine fluffed his pillow for about the twelfth time as he tried to get comfortable.

"Dude, relax. You are going to keep me up all night with that tension."

"Sorry, I'm just wired. It's been a crazy couple of days."

"You mean it's been a couple of days that you have been staring at Hummel with no breaks." Jeff replied with a snort.

"Oh, my God shut up!" cried Blaine, throwing a pillow at his friend.

"They can't hear me. When are you going to do something about that by the way?"

"First of all, there isn't really anything to 'do something' about. And second of all, if there were, he is my sister's best friend. It's just creepy."

"Whatever B, but when Kurt finally gets out of Lima and can be himself someone is going to snatch him up and it will be too late for you."

"Have a pretty high opinion of him, don't you, Jeff? I thought I was the one who's supposed to have the crush." Blaine taunted and was rewarded with a pillow to the face. "You know what I mean. Kurt is…he's going places."

"Yeah." Said Blaine a little sadly. "Yeah he is."

The next morning, Jeff and Blaine were singing Take Me Out to the Ball Game at the top of their voices in celebration of their trip to Yankee's stadium that afternoon. This was both boys' Yankees game. After years of being glued to the TV watching them, the idea of seeing one live had them beside themselves. In just a few hours they would be in Yankee's Stadium!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOO sorry about the wait. I have had a ton of drama the past couple of weeks and I know it's really short...anywho this particular fic is drawing to a close but I still plan on continuing to write Anderberry until it isn't fun anymore. I will try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you like it!**

**Love,**

**Lacey**

* * *

><p>The Bells of New York City<p>

Chapter 4

Miraculously, they made it into the stadium without Jeff and Blaine exploding, and purchased the obligatory foam fingers and hot dogs before they took they're seats. Rachel, who had grown up around her brother and fathers' obsession with the sport, was half joining in their exuberance. But Kurt, whose interest in sports was limited to cheering Finn on at football games, was starting to get a glazed-over look in his eyes as he sat in between Rachel and Blaine.

When the teams came out to warm up however, his eyes took on an entirely different look. Rachel looked over at her friend and giggled.

"They do fill out those uniforms nicely don't they?" she asked with a smirk.

"Definitely." He replied and was surprised to find he wasn't the only one who agreed.

Blaine, who had apparently been listening to the entire conversation, chose that moment to jump in.

"The love of the game isn't the only reason I watch baseball." He said with a leering grin. "It's kind of the only reason I play though." With that, he winked at Kurt and turned his attention back to the players.

Kurt blinked. He had forgotten that in addition to being lead on the Warblers, Blaine was also on Dalton's baseball team. He had never seen him play because, while Rachel had begged him to tag along and entertain her, he hadn't fancied sitting for hours watching her little brother play sports. Of course that had been before this…attraction or crush or whatever this madness was had overtaken him.

With an absent sort of air he stared at Blaine, fashioning an image in his head of the younger boy in the red, navy blue, and white uniform that he had seen in the bathroom floor at the Anderson-Berry's and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted, waving her hand in front of his face and effectively snapping him out of his fantasy. "Space out much?" she said.

"Sorry." He replied, trying really hard not to blush, "Just lost in thought." Kurt punctuated the explanation with an awkward giggle and turned his attention to the field.

About an hour later, Kurt began to squirm in his seat. "This is endless." He declared. "Isn't there like, a half time or something?" he heard Blaine and Jeff snigger at this. "What?" he asked. "I don't do sports. I only go to Finn's football games to provide a cheering section."

"Kurt you _played_ football." Rachel said incredulously.

"Wait, _you _played football?" Jeff fairly shouted. "I need photographic evidence of this and hopefully some video." With that he fell to the floor in front of his seat laughing.

Blaine stared at Kurt for several seconds and shook himself.

"I played football for about a month. I was a Cheerio longer." Kurt grumbled, none too happy about Jeff's mirth and, for once, unable to come up with a sarcastic comment.

"You were a cheerleader?" Jeff asked, pausing for a moment to think about this. "Okay, that makes sense."

Blaine seemed to grow uncomfortable with the topic and scrambled to change it. "Baseball doesn't have halftime. All 9 innings are played straight through." He said with a smile.

"What's an inning?" Kurt asked, suddenly more interested in baseball than he'd ever been before.

Blaine flashed him that smile again and launched into an explanation of the finer points of baseball, pausing several times to stand up and cheer loudly when the Yankees did something worth cheering.

Kurt couldn't help but admire the way Blaine looked when he was clapping and yelling even when he was patiently walking Kurt through the rules of the game.

Suddenly he felt a death grip on his upper arm. "Kurt I need to use the ladies' room. Escort me, please." She said, shooting him a significant look as she did so.

Worried about what was in store for him he followed her down the stairs toward the restrooms. When they reached the doors she spun on him.

"Why have you been staring at Blaine like he's lunch?" she demanded.

Kurt froze. She had seen? "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly.

Rachel stared at him intensely for several seconds before Kurt finally cracked.

"I think he's hot, Okay." he said, looking down at his shoes.

"I knew it!" she shrieked, bouncing onto her toes, "I totally knew it."

"Wait, you're happy about this?" Kurt said. He always thought that the admission would earn him a look of horror.

"Of course I'm happy about it!" she said, giggling and throwing her arms around his neck, which was something of a feet as Rachel was a good deal shorter than Kurt. "We can just marry each other's siblings and be brother and sister for real." She said.

Kurt stared at her for a minute before answering. "Slow down. I said I thought he was hot, I am not picking out china patterns."

"We'll see." She replied cryptically. "Let's get back to the game." She said and half ran back to their seats, Kurt trailing behind her with a confused expression.

When the game ended—none too soon in Kurt's opinion—in a victory for the Yankees, they left with Blaine, Jeff, and Marcus still shouting themselves hoarse until they made it to the parking lot.

They spent the rest of the day shopping; meaning Kurt and Rachel shopped while Theo and Marcus looked on fondly and Jeff and Blaine made asses of themselves: trying on various women's hats, having sword fights with London Fog umbrellas, and dancing with mannequins.

That night after an intense but silent argument, Rachel ended up on the cot and Kurt on the couch, while Blaine and Jeff piled into the bed. The next morning they began packing and by noon they were on their way to the airport—in lower spirits than when they had come—talking about their favorite parts of the trip. Soon enough they would be back in Lima.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know this has been a long time in coming but life got in the way of the joy of fan fiction publication for a while. I should be able to post more stuff in the coming months. This chapter is short and sweet, but I think it's a nice ending...I might be doing a sequel to this later on. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Bells of New York City<p>

Chapter 5

Kurt, Jeff and the Anderson-Berrys had been back in Ohio for no less than 15 minutes before Finn, who was supposed to be picking Kurt up, arrived and went straight to Rachel's room with her. Jeff and long since left, his parents had picked him up at the airport—at least, they sent a car to pick him up. When he saw the look on Jeff's face at this development he felt as though he'd gotten a glimpse into why Jeff spent so many school breaks at Blaine's house.

At the sound of Rachel's bedroom door slamming, Blaine and Kurt shot each other a discussed look.

"Looks like they are going to be up there a while. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

Kurt ordered his heart to stop hammering in his chest, certain that Blaine could hear it,

"Sure," he said, his voice a little higher than he would have liked, "but I get to pick."

"Deal," said Blaine with a grin that caused Kurt's breath to stutter.

After a bit of debate he ended up settling on _West Side Story. _They had both seen it a hundred times and the fight had been exhausting so about 40 minutes in Blaine gave up on sitting altogether and stretched out on the couch, leaning against Kurt's side. Once the initial shock wore off Kurt was surprised how natural it was to sit like this with Blaine and soon he had slipped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. This move had only a little to do with the fact that the other boy's weight was causing his arm to go numb and a lot to do with the fact that he really just wanted to put his arms around Blaine. Just as Maria's brother was slain, Kurt drifted off to sleep as well.

Blaine awoke to find himself in a surprising but not unwelcome predicament. At some point during the movie both he and Kurt had fallen asleep and he was now laying half on top of Kurt with his head on his chest and his leg thrown over both of the taller boy's. He didn't really feel inclined to get up so he settled closer to Kurt instead, a little surprised when Kurt's arm tightened around him. Soon he drifted back to sleep.

"Dude, we got to go. Burt's freaking out." Kurt heard his brother say. He sat up, or tried to, it proved a bit difficult to untangle himself from Blaine. In the end he had to wake the other boy up and with much blushing and a bit of giggling from both of them he managed to get free.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, Kurt," Blaine said, looking more at his feet than at Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a distracted air, "See you later."

In the car Finn gave his stepbrother a sidelong look. "What was that about?" he asked.

"what was what about?" said Kurt innocently, looking straight ahead.

"You know—" said Finn, waving a hand in the air. "Back there. you and Blaine. The cuddling."

"we were not 'cuddling' we fell asleep." Kurt said, a little uncomfortable with this topic of conversation.

"Oh, okay." Finn conceded. "But, Kurt?" Finn risked a glance at him this time.

"yeah?" he asked

"Just be careful." Said Finn. By then they had pulled up in the driveway and Kurt was saved from farther comment but he noticed that Finn kept shoulder to shoulder with him as they walked in the house.


End file.
